Eux (et les autres)
by LWhisper29
Summary: Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se détacher de son nom si lourd à porter, et de son paternel si envahissant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était réussir sa vie, sans personne pour lui dire quoi faire. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'y avait plus que lui, elle, et la chanson. Plus rien ne comptait, sinon ce qu'ils étaient, ensemble.


****Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Voici un nouvel OS, tout droit sortit de mon imaginaire sans limite. Je ne pense pas que le concept va plaire à tout le monde, j'ai moi-même du mal à me suivre, des fois; mais je me dis que si ça peut distraire ou plaire, alors pourquoi pas.

Je n'ai pas indiqué de personnage principal simplement pour garder un certain effet. Vous reconnaîtrez sans mal, je l'espère, les différents protagonistes. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde va valider l'idée, j'espère que vous passerez outre mon idée farfelue.

Comme d'habitude, tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient pas. Et comme d'habitude, je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient échappé à ma vigilance.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Part I : Lui.**

La brise fraîche d'une fin de journée de septembre caressait doucement le visage du jeune homme. Rien ne laissait présager de sa colère. Son visage portait une expression neutre, ses yeux bruns semblaient éteints, ses épaules étaient légèrement voûtées, son regard ne quittait pas le sol.

Pourtant, à l'intérieur, le jeune homme bouillait d'une colère sourde et froide. Une colère dirigée contre lui-même, contre ses parents, contre ses pseudos amis qui n'étaient que des pions dans ce qui aurait dû être la plus grande réussite de sa vie. Sa fierté. Le seul accomplissement qui n'aurait été dû qu'à ses compétences, et pas à son nom et son géniteur.

Quand est-ce que son plan génial et sans faille avait capoté ? Quand il avait quitté son lycée, pour rejoindre une école privée remplie de snobinards se complaisant dans leur tour d'ivoire ? Quand il avait accepté de prendre la tête d'une bande d'imbéciles heureux sans ambition ?

Le jeune homme marchait à pas vif, pressé de rejoindre son appartement. La journée avait été rude, entre les cours interminables, les remontrances de son paternel, et les critiques de son patron qui le trouvait trop lent. Comment pouvait-on être trop lent à réapprovisionner des rayons ?

Il ignorait l'effervescence de la ville autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être seul, enfermé dans son appartement, avec pour seule compagnie son chat angora blanc, l'unique être vivant à ne pas l'avoir laissé tomber.

Claquant brutalement la porte de son minuscule appartement, il enleva d'un geste brusque sa veste, qu'il jeta sans délicatesse vers le canapé. Elle termina sa course sur le sol. Il posa son ordinateur contre le mur. Il ne s'arrêta pas dans la cuisine, et se jeta sur son lit à moitié défait. Il enleva ses chaussures du bout des orteils, et les laissa tomber sans ménagement. Il sortit son portable de sa poche, et le posa sur le tabouret à trois pieds qui lui servait de table de chevet.

Agacé de sa propre attitude, il préféra fermer les yeux, chassant la culpabilité qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Il regretterait le lendemain, de ne pas avoir fait son travail à l'heure prévu.

Mais pour le moment, il se sentait incapable de travailler. Le problème, quand il s'allongeait sans réussir à s'endormir, c'était qu'il ressassait encore et encore les mêmes pensées blessantes et désagréables.

Ses parents avaient toujours eu de grandes espérances, pour lui. Après tout, le paternel était conseiller du gouverneur du Colorado, après avoir eu une longue et brillante carrière militaire, et son épouse ne pouvait se targuer que de ce titre. En maîtresse de maison accomplie du siècle dernier, Madame ne quittait pas le domicile, s'assurait que la demeure familiale était bien tenue, et que les enfants étaient bien élevés, polis, et prêts à devenir des personnes importantes.

Pour lui, cela voulait dire suivre les traces de son père, et lui succéder dans toute sa réussite. Pour sa sœur, cela voulait dire être belle, polie, mais surtout silencieuse, parce qu'une femme de ce rang ne parlait que lorsqu'on l'invitait à le faire.

Si il avait été le fils que son paternel avait désiré, il serait sans doute en ce moment même marié à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, bientôt père, et sûrement en formation. Bref, rien de très réjouissant.

Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à entrer dans le moule. Il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par l'armée, la guerre n'était pour lui qu'une idiotie de plus inventée par les humains pour occuper leurs vies misérables. Intégrer la prestigieuse école militaire de Colorado Springs n'avait en rien changé sa position. Aussi, lorsqu'une école privée lui avait offert une bourse exorbitante pour intégrer leur établissement et prendre la direction d'une chorale - une bourse pareille pour une chorale, il y en a qui ont de l'argent à perdre - il avait sauté sur l'occasion.

A Colorado Springs, il n'était que le fils que conseiller du gouverneur, militaire émérite, etc. Mais à Westerville, dans cette école de riches plus proche de Poudlard que des lycées privés que l'on voit dans les films, il n'était que le nouveau. Il avait été accueilli tel le Messie, pour rattraper les bourdes monumentales commises par un incompétent au physique de suricate se pavanant dans l'école comme en terrain conquis.

Il s'était fait une joie de le remettre à sa place. Et de mettre au boulot la bande de mollassons qui se prenait pour une chorale digne des championnats nationaux.

Puis il s'était rapidement aperçu qu'ils n'auraient jamais le niveau. Ils étaient trop lents, pas assez entraînés, manquant d'endurance, et avaient autant de talents en danse qu'un groupe d'adolescentes prépubères en boîte de nuit.

Alors il avait fait ce qu'il croyait être juste. Parce que être le meilleur demandait des sacrifices. Parce que essayer n'était pas suffisant. Soit tu gagnes, soit tu restes chez toi à te complaire dans ta nullité. Point.

Il n'en revenait pas que personne n'ait hurlé au scandale. Chaque membre de cette bande d'incompétents avait accepté de son plein gré de se doper pour réussir. Alors, soit eux aussi avait compris qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais, mais ça, il en doutait soit ils étaient mûrs, devenant les adultes à l'instant grégaire que cette école conformiste formait involontairement. Prêt à suivre aveuglément un capitaine à l'esprit légèrement mégalomane, il le reconnaissait sans mal, sans penser lever le petit doigt.

Seul le petit gros avait contesté, mais plus parce qu'il était terrorisé par les seringues que par la prise de la drogue elle-même.

Puis il avait fallu que ces minables de Lima mettent leur grain de sel, cherchant une raison à leur défaite, qu'ils ne pouvaient que se reprocher. Leurs chorégraphies étaient banales, les mouvements absolument pas synchronisés, et le choix de la chanson en soit était ridicule.

Mais non, ce traître, ce lâcheur de Anderson cherchait un coupable, et comme l'idiot trouillard n'avait pas réussir à tenir sa langue, la chorale avait perdu son titre de champion communal, sa crédibilité, et son statut de privilégiés.

A cette époque, il avait tout perdu. Les membres de la chorale le considérait comme responsable de la débâcle, ce qui, il le reconnaissait, n'était pas entièrement faux l'école avait déjà pris les mesures pour le renvoyer à Colorado Springs dès la fin du procès, pour possession de drogue, incitation à la consommation et fraude à un concours à portée régionale. Le dernier chef d'accusation ne posait pas vraiment de problèmes. Mais les deux premiers, en revanche...

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie du regard qu'avait posé son paternel sur lui, alors qu'il attendait sur le porche de l'école, sa valise à ses pieds. La déception, la colère. Comme si il se fichait désormais de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Ce regard qui lui avait transpercé le cœur aussi efficacement qu'une lame affûtée.

Il sentait sur lui les regards des autres membres de la chorale, dissimulé d'une manière grossière derrière les vitres de la salle de chant. Le regard vert d'eau du seul membre capable de rivaliser avec son talent. Le seul membre de la chorale capable de comprendre son désir de gagner. Son désir de se faire un nom, sans l'aide de son envahissant paternel.

Il n'aurait pas pu échouer d'avantage.

Son paternel était intervenu dans l'affaire des stéroïdes, et était parvenu à étouffer l'affaire, tout en limitant les implications. Puis il avait ramené son fils dans le Colorado, où il l'avait inscrit à nouveau dans l'école militaire où toute sa famille avait fait ses études avant lui, avec la menace voilée qu'à la simple incartade, il finirait dehors, sans le sou.

Alors il s'était calmé, avait accepté d'entrer plus ou moins dans le moule. Il se tenait loin de la gente féminine, travaillait d'arrache-pied pour obtenir des excellents résultats scolaires, et ne participait plus à tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien, de près ou de loin, avec le chant, la danse, ou le théâtre. Il se comportait comme son paternel le désirait. Il assistait aux soirées de la haute société et faisait généralement forte impression. On ne cessait de le comparer à son père, lui rappelant à quel point cela était une qualité. Son paternel surjouait, bien évidemment, et ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur ce fils soit-disant prodigue.

Mais, au fond, il savait que son fils ne serait jamais comme lui. Il ne serait qu'un raté, un de ces individus sans avenir.

Lorsque, finalement, le jeune homme avait reçu sa lettre d'acceptation pour Yale, l'une des universités des plus importantes des États-Unis, l'une des universités membre de l'Ivy League, son paternel n'avait eu aucune réaction. Ni positive, ni négative. Ce n'était pas le plan d'avenir tracé pour lui, mais après tout, ce n'était pas si mal que ça.

Alors il autorisa son fils à quitter le Colorado pour New Haven, il lui donna suffisamment d'argent pour payer sa scolarité et sa vie quotidienne, mais il ne le félicita pas. Parce que dans cette famille, on ne félicitait pas quelqu'un qui allait à l'encontre de ce qui avait été prévu. Même quand on intègre Yale.

Alors voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait seul, avec pour seule compagnie un chat, et sa colère. Son père l'appelait régulièrement, pour lui faire comprendre que si il voulait rentrer dans le droit chemin, il était toujours le bienvenue dans le Colorado, et que sa mère avait trouvé une jeune fille de bonne famille toute disposée à se marier avec lui. Comme si elle avait eu le choix.

Aujourd'hui, le sujet de conflit avait été différent. Son paternel lui reprochait de s'abaisser à travailler dans un supermarché minable alors qu'il avait de quoi s'assurer un train de vie confortable.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était que le jeune homme en avait assez. Il en avait assez, des remarques désobligeantes de son paternel, du regard méprisant des clients du supermarché, et de tous les autres élèves qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un fils à papa. Il voulait lui prouver, leur prouver, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son nom pour survivre.

Il avait beau renier l'argent de son père, il n'avait pas pu se séparer ni de son attitude froide, hautaine et supérieure, ni de ses habitudes.

Le regard fixé sur le plafond craquelé de son appartement, qu'il s'efforçait de payer de ses propres moyens, il prit une profonde inspiration, rouvrit les yeux, se leva mollement, ramassa sa sacoche d'ordinateur et en sortit l'appareil, qu'il alluma. Quitte à ne pas pouvoir dormir, autant faire quelque chose de constructif.

Et puis, penser à son père lui donnait envie de frapper quelque chose. Alors mieux valait se changer les idées. Et rien de tel qu'un cours de droit fiscal pour vous changer les idées.

**Part II : Elle.**

Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin. Elle commençait sa troisième année d'Université, et les années précédentes s'étant plutôt bien déroulées dans l'ensemble, elle était confiante pour la suite.

Elle marchait tranquillement le long des allées pavées, saluant d'un signe de tête les étudiants qu'elle reconnaissait de vue. Elle sentait ses cheveux blonds voler doucement, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Tout comme elle ne se préoccupait pas des regards admiratifs des hommes qu'elle croisait sur sa route, ni des regards envieux des filles qui ne la lâchaient pas.

Elle se fichait de l'attention que pouvait lui porter les autres étudiants. En dehors du petit groupe d'amis qu'elle avait réussi à réunir, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se lier outre mesure aux autres.

Autrefois, elle aurait tout fait pour qu'on la regarde. Pour qu'on l'envie. Pour qu'on l'idolâtre. Mais maintenant, elle n'aspirait qu'à un peu de tranquillité.

Elle quitta le campus, et, après quelques minutes dans le bus bondé, elle rejoignit l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec deux de ses amies. Amies qui étaient encore en cours, et qui ne rentreraient pas avant quelques heures.

Elle posa sa veste sur une chaise, sur laquelle elle se laissa tomber avec élégance, puis elle sortit de sa sacoche une copie de Antigone, de Sophocle. Elle soupira devant la masse de travail qui l'attendait. Ses professeurs semblaient s'être passé le mot pour travailler cette pièce. En littérature, elle devait lire l'œuvre en entier, puis faire une dissertation sur le thème principal de l'œuvre, et enfin elle devait apprendre une scène pour son cours d'art dramatique...

Elle travailla jusqu'à ce que ses amies rentrent à leur tour, puis elle décida de s'accorder une pause, écoutant attentivement les discussions de ses amies, portant successivement sur la mode, les mecs, les cours, et les mecs.

Elle participa à la conversation à sa façon, c'est à dire en lançant quelques moqueries pleines d'esprit mais sans méchanceté.

Elle en avait eu sa part, d'hommes inconsistants et sans intérêt. Le lycée n'avait été qu'une succession d'aventures sans finalité. Elle écarta ces pensées, préférant se concentrer sur la conversation en cours.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se connecta sur Facebook le soir même, avant d'aller se coucher, ces mêmes pensées lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Elle avait tellement avancé, depuis le lycée, qu'elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle fit défiler les actualités, écartant sans même les voir les invitations aux jeux idiots et aux calendriers inutiles. Puis elle prêta un peu plus attention aux lignes importantes. Elle glissa son regard doré sur les lignes, souriant lorsqu'elle lisait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Puis elle ferma son ordinateur, et le posa à même le sol. Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet, et se coucha sur le côté. Elle ferma les yeux.

Les visages de ses ex se mirent à défiler. Ce n'était pas qu'elle en avait beaucoup, mais chacun d'eux avait eu son importance.

Le premier, un peu bête mais pas méchant, lui avait appris le sens du mot relation de couple. Dans le sens sans gestes déplacés ou à caractère sexuel. Elle avait appris à se battre, à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour garder ce qui lui appartenait. Le souvenir de cette époque la faisait encore sourire. Qu'elle pouvait être idiote, quand elle s'y mettait.

Le second, stupide comme ses pieds mais attachant sous certains aspects, lui avait le sens du mot souffrir. Elle ne le regrettait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas se leurrer. Par sa faute, elle avait perdu son petit-ami, perdu sa virginité, était tombé enceinte et avait failli perdre ses parents.

Le troisième était aussi stupide que les deux autres. Il l'avait même demandé en mariage. En mariage ! A 16 ans ! Quelle idée. Pourtant, grâce à lui, elle avait repris courage, et elle avait découvert que sa vie n'était pas si nulle que ça. Elle avait des parents aisés, une vie sans soucis, et des amis sur qui compter.

Le suivant n'avait été qu'une passade, une histoire sans lendemain. Elle avait besoin de compréhension, et il avait été là, avec sa tolérance sans limite et ses paroles réconfortantes.

Le dernier lui avait permis de se remettre en question. Un professeur de l'Université, de vingt ans son aîné. Ridicule. Elle qui pensait avoir mûri à son entrée à la fac, elle avait tout faux. Son expérience lesbienne aura au moins eu pour effet de lui remettre les idées en place.

Maintenant, elle en avait assez. Les hommes, très peu pour elle. Elle vivait très bien sans, et elle avait bien l'intention de continuer sur cette voie.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était réussir ses études, devenir actrice comme elle l'avait toujours voulu, et surtout garder contact avec sa fille, sa merveille, née alors qu'elle même était encore au lycée. La seule personne pour laquelle elle remuerait ciel et terre. Et si elle ne pouvait pas l'élever elle-même, elle s'assurait bien que sa mère adoptive s'en chargeait convenablement. Elle lui téléphonait régulièrement, et la mère de substitution de sa fille lui envoyait de temps à autres des photos.

Elle tenait à garder le contact avec son bébé, ne préférant pas s'inquiéter pour le moment de la réaction que pourrait avoir sa fille lorsqu'elle serait en âge de comprendre qu'elle avait été quasiment abandonné. Elle verrait ça le moment venu.

Agacée de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir, elle se retournait encore et encore dans son lit. Ses pensées glissèrent sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi sur ces parents.

Elle avait une relation particulière avec son père, catholique pratiquant avec ferveur sa religion, au point de renier sa fille. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir perdu sa virginité avant le mariage, et encore moins le fait d'avoir été enceinte. Alors ils faisaient en sorte de garder une relation cordiale, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Pas de marque d'affection, de tendresse ou d'amour. Rien. Une politesse froide.

En revanche, elle avait réussi à conserver une excellente relation avec sa mère. Une fois passé le choc de la grossesse, puis de la naissance, sa mère s'était battu bec et ongle avec son père pour qu'elle puisse revenir habiter au domicile familiale. Et pour ça, la jeune femme admirait sa mère, qui avait eu la force de caractère pour s'opposer, une fois dans sa vie, à son époux.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de frère ou de sœur, mais cela l'arrangeait. Dans son enfance, elle avait été le centre d'attention de ses parents, la seule qui était couverte de cadeaux et choyée. En grandissant, elle avait constaté que les relations entre frère et sœur était souvent conflictuelle, ou au moins distante. Alors elle se félicitait intérieurement de n'avoir personne avec qui se battre. Et, maintenant qu'elle était à la fac, elle s'en fichait complètement.

Elle bailla bruyamment, se retourna complètement et ferma les yeux. Finalement, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle s'endormit.

**Part III : Eux.**

En principe, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de sortir. Il aurait dû rester chez lui à réviser son cours d'économie, et relire encore et encore les mêmes lignes sans intérêt jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. Mais non. Il s'était fait embarquer par la seule personne qui pouvait se rapprocher d'une amie à une soirée karaoké minable organisée sur le campus. Blasé, il avait fini par se laisser convaincre, plus parce que son amie ne lui demandait jamais rien, et qu'on était vendredi, que parce qu'il en avait envie. Un semblant de vie sociale ne lui ferrait sans doute pas de mal.

Alors il avait suivi son amie. Il appréciait sa compagnie. Elle n'était pas plus bavarde que lui, ne lui demandait jamais des trucs qu'elle savait qu'il ne ferrait jamais, et était encore plus indépendante que lui. Entre eux, ils avaient une sorte de blague, qui consistait à dire qu'elle était sa version féminine. Froide, discrète, intelligente.

Elle avait un regard gris, qui illuminait son visage rond encadré par des cheveux bruns coupés courts. De petite taille, elle était suffisamment menue pour qu'on la prenne pour une lycéenne, ce qui ne manquait pas de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans l'une des salles du campus, un verre à la main, à écouter des incompétents chanter les tubes à la mode, sans aucun talent ni oreille musicale. Pour le dire autrement, les apprentis chanteurs tiraient des grimaces à la majorité du public.

Finalement, une fille monta sur la scène, et soulagea les pauvres oreilles martyrisées des spectateurs. Elle se mit à chanter une des chansons d'Adele, attirant sur elle tous les regards. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, mais sa voix en revanche était suffisante pour que personne ne décroche son regard de la petite scène montée pour l'occasion.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'amuser. Peut-être parce qu'il avait décidé de s'éloigner de tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin l'art en général, et que voir des gens vivre leur musique le rendait jaloux. Son verre à la main, il s'amusait à tourner dans un sens puis dans l'autre le liquide orangé, sans savoir si il devait le boire ou s'enfuir et rentrer chez lui.

L'animateur de la soirée sembla soudain rasséréné, devant la prestation sans défaut de la jeune femme, qui accepta sans gêne les applaudissements nourris du public. Elle avait l'air d'y être habituée. Puis elle se décida enfin à quitter la scène, poussé par l'animateur, toujours sous les applaudissements de la foule.

L'animateur, qui ressemblait en tout point à un de ses présentateurs de télé crochet en costume cravate, annonça que le moment était venu de tirer au sort...

Le jeune homme décrocha directement, et retourna à la contemplation du liquide orangé qu'il avait fini par identifier comme étant un punch, dont le mélange semblait contenir bien plus de rhum que de jus d'orange. Les étudiants n'avaient visiblement pas le sens des proportions.

Puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, un spot se posa sur lui et l'éblouit.

En principe, elle n'aurait pas dû sortir de son appartement. Passer sa soirée à écouter des casseroles se prenant pour Freddy Mercury chanter les chansons passant en boucle à la radio avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs.

Mais ses amies étaient d'un autre avis, trouvant le concept amusant et original. Qu'y a t-il d'original dans le concept du karaoké, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander la jeune femme, installée à l'une des tables les plus proches de la scène. Évidemment, personne ne semblait réellement se soucier du talent des chanteurs, qui massacraient sans rougir les plus grands titres de la chanson internationale.

Alors elle s'ennuyait ferme, observant les autres étudiants, un sourire figé plaqué aux lèvres. Ses amies gloussaient joyeusement, commentant sans délicatesse les performances minables des apprentis chanteurs.

Puis une fille aux cheveux blonds prit le micro, et chanta sans fausse note une chanson du moment.

Si elle ne s'était pas ennuyée autant, elle aurait sans doute apprécié la performance de cette fille. Mais comme elle n'avait qu'une envie, à savoir quitter la salle le plus rapidement possible, elle s'occupait comme elle pouvait, notamment en comptant le nombre de verre d'un liquide orange non identifiable qu'avait ingurgité ses amies.

Puis l'animateur reprit le micro, poussant sans ménagement la fille hors de la scène, qui accueillait avec joie les applaudissements.

Alors qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention aux commentaires inutiles de l'animateur, des chuchotements s'élevèrent, sans qu'elle ne les écoute vraiment.

Les spots lumineux s'animèrent, et l'un d'eux se posa sur la jeune femme, qui cligna des yeux, éblouie par la soudaine luminosité.

Elle releva la tête, surprise.

Il releva la tête, hautain.

Elle ne comprit la situation que lorsque ses amies la poussèrent avec force vers la scène.

Il constata que l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle semblait être tournée vers lui. Il croisa le regard de son amie qui haussa les épaules et désigna la scène d'un vague signe du menton. Il comprit finalement qu'il était attendu sur scène.

Aucun d'eux ne se donna en spectacle, par fierté. Lorsqu'ils montèrent sur scène sans un mot, ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, jaugeant discrètement l'autre. Puis l'animateur se jeta sur eux comme sur de la viande fraîche, et les autorisa à choisir la chanson. Ils se penchèrent sur la liste posée sur une petite table sur le côté de la scène. Sans se concerter, la jeune femme pointa une des chansons qu'elle connaissait. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils détournèrent le regard.

L'animateur, ravi qu'ils soient parvenu aussi rapidement à un choix, ne put s'empêcher de commenter avec gaieté leur manque d'enthousiasme. Ils ne relevèrent pas, et prirent les micros que leur tendait l'animateur zélé.

Le morceau démarra, et la jeune femme posa son regard sur l'écran, lisant à l'avance les paroles. Elle devait chanter en première. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas chanté, autre part que sous la douche... Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle parvint à sortir une note à peu près convenable. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son talent. Rassurant.

_Take my hand__  
__I'll teach you to dance__  
__I'll spin you around__  
__Won't let you fall down__Would you let me lead__  
__You can step on my feet__  
__Give it a try__  
__It'll be all right_

Le jeune homme la rejoignit, et ils se laissèrent prendre au jeu. Après tout, ils savaient tous les deux que leur voix surpassait sans problème toutes celles des incompétents qui s'étaient succédés le long de cette interminable soirée.

_The room's hush, hush__  
__And now's our moment__  
__Take it in, feel it all, and hold it__  
__Eyes on you, eyes on me__  
__We're doing this right_

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight shine, it's all about us  
it's all about us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
but it's all about us_

Puis le jeune homme prit la suite, évitant de croiser le regard de l'inconnue. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de choisir cette chanson ? Ce n'était pas comme si le choix était vaste. Mais non, elle avait choisi cette chanson, une chanson d'amour. Et puis, pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit non, comme toute personne sensée l'aurait fait ? Chanter une chanson romantique en compagnie d'une inconnue sublime n'avait définitivement rien de sensé...

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave__  
__Don't know what's gotten into me__  
__Why I feel this way__  
__Can we dance, real slow__  
__Can I hold you real close_

Ils échangèrent finalement un regard.

Il ne put que trouver la situation clichée. Il chantait une chanson pour femme en manque d'amour, en compagnie d'une magnifique jeune femme qui avait l'air tout, sauf en manque d'amour. L'échange de regard relevait à lui seul du cliché suprême. Pourtant, il était bien. Il chantait une chanson stupide sans se soucier de ce que pouvait bien penser les autres. Il chantait cette chanson comme si il la chantait pour elle. Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas, et qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu avant. Pourtant, il se sentait bien. Mais ça ne devait rien avoir à voir avec elle, aussi belle qu'elle soit. Non, c'était juste qu'il était sur scène, en train de chanter face à un public conquis. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle retint un soupir. Elle se croyait presque téléportée dans un film pour ados. La situation était tellement mielleuse qu'elle en avait presque la nausée. Presque, seulement. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais quelque chose en elle s'était réveillé. Mais ça ne pouvait être lié qu'au fait de chanter, n'est ce pas ?

Quelle idée, de choisir une chanson pareille, aussi ?

_The rooms hush, hush __  
__And now's our moment__  
__Take it in, feel it all, and hold it__  
__Eyes on you, eyes on me__  
__We're doing this right__Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love__  
__Spotlight shine, it's all about us__  
__it's all about us__  
__And every heart in the room will melt__  
__This is a feeling I've never felt__  
__but it's all about us_

Ils ne se quittaient plus du regard. Parce que cette chanson parlait de sentiment, d'amour et d'espoir. Il avait perdu les trois, elle doutait des trois. Parce qu'ils ressentaient quelque chose de nouveau, de différent. Parce que, pour une fois, il avait oublié son père et ses attentes insatiables. Pour une fois, elle avait oublié son dégoût pour la gente masculine.

Il ne décrochait pas son regard de ses yeux dorés. Elle ne détachait pas son regard de ses yeux bruns étonnement expressifs.

_Do you hear that love,__  
__they're playing our song__  
__Do you think we're ready,__  
__oh I'm really feeling it__  
__Do you hear that love,__  
__Do you hear that love_

Ils répétèrent ces quelques lignes autant de fois que le prompteur le leur disait, sentant la situation leur échapper. Ils se lançaient les mots, suivant vaguement l'écran, mettant dans ces mots bien plus de sentiments qu'ils n'auraient dû.

Ils finissaient sans soucis les lignes de l'autre. Bien évidemment, cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, puisque les paroles défilaient sous leurs yeux, mais cela avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise le jeune homme.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love__  
__Spotlight shine, it's all about us__  
__it's all about us__  
__And every heart in the room will melt__  
__This is a feeling I've never felt__  
__but it's all, all about us._

Leurs voix se complétaient sans défaut. Ils répétèrent une dernière fois le couplet, chantant plus pour eux que pour le public, qui était ému de leur prestation.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, et qu'ils revinrent sur terre, il se reprit rapidement, et dévisagea la foule d'un air supérieur. Elle fit de même, se contentant de sourire froidement.

L'animateur les fit quitter la scène rapidement, après les avoir chaudement félicité pour leur présentation.

Comme si il y connaissait quelque chose, pensa le jeune homme.

Ils descendirent de scène. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire.

Il remarqua que son amie était toujours appuyé sur le même mur, et l'incitait d'un regard à entamer une conversation.

Elle fouilla du regard la salle, et retrouva ses amies au bar. Elles lui firent de grands gestes, qu'elle interpréta comme une manière de dire « vas-y ».

Ils se fixèrent, légèrement perdu. Il n'avait jamais été un pro de relations humaines, et elle avait perdu l'habitude des contacts plus que professionnels avec la gente masculine.

Ils ne baissèrent pas les yeux.

-Tu chantes pas trop mal, lança finalement le jeune homme, dans une vaine tentative de faire un compliment à la jeune femme.

-Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus, rétorqua la jeune femme, souriante.

Le silence revint quelques secondes, avant que, finalement, le jeune homme décide de l'inviter à boire un verre. Pour la forme.

-Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose, mais merci quand même, répondit amicalement la jeune femme. Je me demande si ils n'ont pas confondu le rhum avec du détergent.

Elle aperçut une nouvelle fois ses amies gesticuler, et, presque autant pour éviter une crise diplomatique le lendemain que par envie de connaître ce jeune homme plein de mystères, elle sortit un ticket de caisse chiffonné à l'extrême et un stylo de son sac. Après avoir déplié avec application la papier et avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant dessus, elle y inscrivit son numéro de téléphone, à côté de son prénom. Puis elle le lui tendit. Il le prit.

-Joli prénom, lança t-il sans prévenir.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis elle s'éloigna, lui souhaitant rapidement une bonne fin de soirée. Elle récupéra sa veste, fit un vague signe de la main à ses amies, qui la suivaient du regard.

Il retourna auprès de son amie, qui lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

-Sans commentaire, marmonna le jeune homme, évitant le regard gris de la jeune femme.

Cette nuit là, ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup, l'esprit et le cœur perdus. Ils n'étaient pas adeptes du coup de foudre. Il n'y croyait pas, elle n'y croyait plus. Pourtant, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

Alors ils espéraient, se créant des futurs différents.

**Part IV : Eux (et les autres). **

Ils ne croyaient pas au destin, à la bonne étoile ou aux contes de fées. Ils ne croyaient même plus en l'Homme. Pourtant, ils croyaient l'un en l'autre. Ils croyaient en ce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Peu importait les difficultés à traverser.

Ils vivaient comme ils l'entendaient.

Elle l'aimait, avec sa froideur, ses doutes et sa fierté.

Il l'aimait, avec son passé, son présent, et son avenir.

Elle avait réussi à faire carrière. Elle habitait Los Angeles, voyageait souvent, voyait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais rêvé découvrir.

Il avait réussi à se détacher du nom de son père. Il habitait avec celle qu'il aimait, il était l'un des associés d'un cabinet d'avocat, qui était reconnu à travers tout l'état.

Ils avaient réussi à contenter leurs parents trop exigeants. Ils s'étaient mariés, lui avec une fille de bonne famille de confession catholique elle avec le fils d'un homme particulièrement influent, au nom ouvrant toutes les portes.

Ils avaient réussi à se créer une vie hors de celle que leur avait prédestiné leurs parents.

Conformément au modèle traditionnel, et sans le vouloir, ils étaient devenus les parents d'un petit garçon, portant le prénom d'un illustre ancêtre du jeune homme, et d'une petite fille, portant le prénom d'un personnage de la mythologie grecque.

Ils retournaient régulièrement voir leurs parents respectifs, mais jamais pour une longue durée. Ils supportaient mal les critiques récurrentes sur les modes de vie, sur leurs choix de carrière, ou sur leur façon d'éduquer leurs enfants.

Alors ils vivaient de leur côté, appelant de temps à autre leurs amis d'Université, de lycée ou d'enfance.

Rien ne pouvait leur laisser présager qu'ils pouvaient s'être rencontré par le passé. Pourtant, lorsque, étonnée, une des amies de la jeune femme avait pointé le fait que le jeune homme avait participé à une compétition de chorale contre son ancien lycée lors de la première année à Yale de la jeune femme, ils restèrent sans voix.

Amusé par ces quelques minutes d'histoire commune, ils ne changèrent pas d'attitude l'un envers l'autre. Elle savait qu'il avait pris des stéroïdes pour gagner. Il savait qu'elle avait couché avec un prof à la fac, puis avec une fille.

Il connaissait bien Beth. Ils s'entendaient étonnement bien, se ressemblant étrangement.

Ils avaient réussi à construire quelque chose, ensemble.

Leur histoire avait beau avoir commencé de la façon la plus cliché qu'il soit, ils s'en étaient admirablement sortis.

Ils s'étaient construit leur destin.

Parce que rien est écrit. Les chemins se croisent, se décroissent, pour se réunir de nouveau. Alors on a beau ne pas croire au destin, se dire que tout est perdu avant d'avoir commencé, on n'est jamais seul.

Ils n'ont plus jamais été seul. Ils étaient ensemble.

Et ils avaient beau se trouver parfois à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, ils n'étaient plus seuls. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

C'était bien une raison suffisante pour continuer.

* * *

_La chanson a pour titre All about us, et est chantée par le groupe He is we, accompagné par Owl City._


End file.
